


Third Base

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Home Run [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, First Love, First Time, High School AU, Making Out, everyone is welcome to enjoy it tho, field hockey lexa, handjob, home run, i have other stories that help with dysphoria the opposite way, just that hsau vibe, lazy student council president clarke, lexa has a penis, they're soft girlfriends, this story will probably be more appealing to my afab and nonbinary followers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: The long-awaited prequel to Home Run. Lexa and Clarke decide to watch a cheesy lesbian movie... and, predictably, end up with their hands down each other's pants.





	Third Base

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to Home Run! I'd like to write more in this universe someday. As always, I'm @raedmagdon on tumblr and twitter.

Clarke cuddled into Lexa’s side, snuggling beneath her arm to rest a cheek on her shoulder. This was her favorite way to spend her Friday nights, curled up on the couch with her girlfriend while watching a movie she wasn’t all that invested in. Then again, it was hard to pay attention to anything, no matter how riveting, while Lexa was this close.   
  
Her girlfriend — she still couldn’t believe Lexa was her girlfriend! They were  _ girlfriends! _ — had the softest skin, the sweetest smelling shampoo that lingered in her silky brown braids, and a smile as kind as it was bewitching. It was no wonder Clarke could barely keep her eyes on the television. Lexa was her favorite thing to stare at, a living work of art, and she considered herself lucky that Lexa had gotten used to her admiration, because it wasn’t exactly subtle.

From the sly smirk that curled at the edges of Lexa’s lips, Clarke could tell she’d been caught this time, too.

“Clarke?”

“Sorry,” she mumbled, not all that repentant. Reluctantly, she turned back to the television.  _ But I’m A Cheerleader  _ was one of her favorite movies, despite being old and undeniably cheesy.

Lexa’s arm tightened around her shoulder. “Don’t be sorry.” She placed a kiss on top of Clarke’s head, one that tickled her hair and made her giggle.

_Giggling._ _Damn it, I’m a goner._

Clarke had always looked down on that sort of foolish behavior from other girls — because of internalized sexism, probably. One by one, her friends had all gone gaga over boys and occasionally other girls, even Octavia and Raven, who were usually smarter than that. But now, Clarke  _ got _ it. She’d just been waiting for the right person. A person who could make her heart flip-flop, a person who made her forget how to breathe, a person that gave every stupid love song on the radio new meaning. Lexa was that person. Lexa was  _ her _ person.

A deep sigh from Lexa caused Clarke to abandon her reflections and return to the present. Her girlfriend —  _ girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend, _ she couldn’t stop thinking that word — was staring at the television, a little misty-eyed. The two main characters, Megan and Graham, were in the back alley behind a gay nightclub, arguing with each other.

“This is my third favorite part,” Lexa said without taking her eyes away from the screen.

Lexa always ranked her favorite parts of movies, a quirk Clarke found equal parts annoying and adorable. Today, it was more adorable than not. She put her hand on Lexa’s thigh, giving it a friendly squeeze. “Me too.”

As Megan and Graham kissed, Clarke rubbed a thumb over Lexa’s knee, sweeping it across her skin. Goddamn, Lexa’s legs. They were another thing Clarke loved to stare at. She stared at them in the hallways, where Lexa wore jeans or leggings, as well as out on the field, where Lexa wore athletic shorts during practices and skirts during field hockey games. Clarke had to admit, she liked the shorts better. They highlighted Lexa’s rear in all the right places, plus they gave her a better view of Lexa’s thigh muscles.

Clarke couldn’t resist giving said muscles an affectionate stroke with the flat of her palm.  _ Field hockey definitely has its advantages… _

“That tickles.”

Clarke made to withdraw, but Lexa’s hand covered hers, keeping it in place.

“Don’t. It’s okay.”

Satisfied, Clarke settled back down. She had everything she could ever want right here and now, cuddling with Lexa, watching a cheesy lesbian movie from the 90s. It was perfect, even though Lexa was still in her practice clothes and slightly sweaty from her earlier workout.

_ Actually… _ Clarke inhaled deeply beside the crook of Lexa’s neck.  _ She smells nice this way. Really nice. Is that weird? _ She took another sniff. No mistake: Lexa smelled good. Delicious, in fact, in a way Clarke couldn’t quite describe. The scent made her tongue tingle in her mouth as well.  _ Does it still count as creepy if it’s your girlfriend’s sweat you want to lick instead of some stranger’s? _

Clarke snuck another peek at Lexa. Her eyes were still on the screen, and she was smiling.

_ Maybe she won’t mind if I… _ Clarke pressed her lips to Lexa’s pulse point.

Lexa shuddered, and her lashes gave a few rapid blinks. “Clarke?”

“Sorry,” Clarke whispered, although she wasn’t sorry at all.

Lexa turned to kiss the tip of Clarke’s nose. “Don’t be. I liked it.”

It was far from the first time Clarke had kissed Lexa’s neck. She’d even snuck her hands under Lexa’s shirt a few times to palm the soft, warm handfuls of her breasts, with Lexa’s enthusiastic permission. But something about this time felt different. Electricity crackled between them, a surge of energy that made Clarke crave  _ more. _ She kissed Lexa’s neck again, allowing her lips to linger. 

Lexa shifted on the couch, mostly her lower body.  _ Is she uncomfortable?  _ Clarke wondered.  _ Or does she like it? _

A tiny moan was Clarke’s answer. As soon as Lexa made that noise, she forgot all about the movie. She cupped Lexa’s cheek in her hand, bringing their mouths together for a slow, wet kiss. It lit every inch of her on fire, but Clarke did her best to keep the blaze contained. They had nowhere to be this evening, no reason to rush. She could kiss Lexa as much as she wanted, for as long as she wanted.

So she did. Clarke kissed Lexa until their lungs burned, sucking Lexa’s tongue and running her fingers through Lexa’s hair. Her heart pounded as Lexa nibbled at her bottom lip, and she found herself squirming much like Lexa had done earlier. The warmth in her belly had dropped down to her core, and she was mildly embarrassed to realize that the fabric of her panties was wet — wet enough to cling.

The sudden desire for pressure gave Clarke an idea. On impulse, she swung her leg over Lexa’s lap, straddling it in one fluid motion. She cupped Lexa’s face in both hands and dove back in, determined to kiss her breathless. Their mouths remained joined for a long time, tasting back and forth, until something brushed Clarke’s awareness. Or, more accurately, it brushed between her legs.

Clarke broke away, startled, but when she realized what had happened, a big grin spread across her face. “Lexa?”

Lexa looked at her in confusion, brow furrowed, pupils dark and blown. Only after several moments did understanding dawn on her face. Her mouth fell open into a small ‘o’, and her eyes went wide. “Clarke, I’m sorry—” She tried to move away, but Clarke reached down to grasp her hips, pinning them to the couch. 

“It’s okay, Lexa. I don’t mind.”

“You don’t?” Lexa swallowed visibly, a rare sign of nervousness, and the subtle reaction made Clarke ache. Lexa was rarely hesitant about anything, not her schoolwork or sports, but Clarke was almost certain there was a hint of worry on her face.

“No.” Clarke took a shaky breath, unable to resist looking down. There it was: a very obvious swell at the front of Lexa’s shorts. She’d seen hints of it before — Lexa had never kept her anatomy a secret, and Clarke didn’t care — but this wasn’t just a small bulge. It was a clear outline. She could practically see the shaft of Lexa’s cock under the mesh fabric, straining to be free.

“Um, Clarke?”

Lexa’s voice broke Clarke’s trance. It was her turn to swallow, because her mouth had filled with moisture at the sight.  _ Lexa’s turned on. She’s hard because of me. I did that. _ A tingly feeling of pride filled Clarke’s chest, and she couldn’t hold back a quiet, pleased laugh.

“I  _ like _ it,” she insisted when she noticed that Lexa was still concerned. “It’s sexy.”

“Yeah?” Lexa asked, with a hopeful note in her voice.

“Very sexy.” Clarke studied the bulge again, deciding what to do. She knew what she  _ wanted _ , but asking would take some courage. Her previous experiences hadn’t gone much further than making out, so this was new and uncharted territory. “Lexa?”

“Mm?”

“Would it be okay if I touched you?”

“You’re already touching me,” Lexa pointed out.

Clarke wrinkled her nose. “Come on. You know what I mean.”

Lexa’s hesitant smile faded. She looked so vulnerable in that moment that Clarke almost thought she was going to say no. Therefore, it came as a delightful surprise when Lexa inhaled deeply and said, “If you want to?”

“Not good enough,” Clarke said. “If you aren’t sure, I won’t do it. I don’t want to pressure you just because I’m, uh… excited.”

“I think I’m the one who’s excited.” After a pause, Lexa seemed to come to a decision. “I want you to touch me, Clarke. I just didn’t know things would escalate this fast.”

“Doesn’t feel fast to me,” Clarke said. “It feels… right.”

Lexa brightened considerably. “It feels right for me too.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Clarke’s first instinct was to shove her hand straight between Lexa’s legs, but she decided to pace herself. As thirsty as she was, and as often as she’d daydreamed about doing exactly this, she didn’t want to spook Lexa now that she’d finally been given permission to, as Lexa had put it, ‘escalate’. She splayed her hand over Lexa’s stomach to start with, feeling the firm muscles beneath her girlfriend’s shirt. They were strong and toned, though not overly bulky, and Clarke adored the way they jumped under her touch.

“Okay?”

Lexa nodded. “Mmhmm.” She still looked apprehensive, though, so Clarke decided to even the playing field further.

“What if I take this off?” she asked, tugging her shirt with her other hand.

The bulge between Lexa’s legs seemed to like that idea, because it gave a visible twitch through her shorts. While Clarke snickered, Lexa cleared her throat and stammered an answer. “If you want to.”

Clarke gave her a look.

_ “Yes,” _ Lexa huffed. “Yes, of course I want you to take off your shirt. You have the most amazing boobs I’ve ever seen.”

“Keep talking.” Clarke stripped her sweater up and off, throwing it onto the floor. Next came her bra, which she muttered curses at while she undid the hooks. After some impatient fumbling, she stripped it off, sighing with relief as her breasts fell free.

It was  _ extremely _ satisfying to watch Lexa’s eyes almost pop out of her head.

“Can I?”

Clarke started to say yes, but Lexa’s hands flew to her breasts like magnets, cupping them with unbridled eagerness. She whimpered, arching into the attention. It wasn’t the first time Lexa had touched her like this, but the intensity still surprised her. Lexa’s strong, gentle hands felt  _ so good _ , and her stomach fluttered as Lexa’s thumbs swept over her nipples, teasing them to hardness.

“Uhhn… yes…”

“Mm. Good.” Lexa lowered her mouth to the tops of Clarke’s breasts, scattering kisses over them.

“Lex!” Clarke threaded her fingers through Lexa’s hair, clutching harder than she’d intended. She couldn’t help it. The heat of Lexa’s mouth simply  _ did  _ things to her, magical things no one else had ever come close to replicating.

Clarke screwed her eyes shut and chewed her lower lip, panting raggedly. Lexa’s teeth tugged her nipple, adding just enough pressure to make her hips jerk. The motion caused her to rub against the swell of Lexa’s erection, and although it was unintentional, it sent sparks shooting straight through her core. 

Once she adjusted to the first shockwave, Clarke took full advantage. She repeated the movement, lowering her pelvis to grind along the firm bulge.

Lexa hissed, releasing Clarke’s nipple and going rigid beneath her. “Clarke—?”

“Let’s just go with it,” Clarke mumbled. She drew Lexa’s mouth back to her breast, thrusting without shame. Yeah, she’d definitely be embarrassed about this later, humping Lexa’s dick like a horny tabby while both their clothes were still on, but she didn’t care. This was happening, awkwardness and inexperience be damned, and she had absolutely no desire to stop it.

***

Lexa dug her fingers into Clarke’s hips, careless of any marks her grip might leave. She knew Clarke’s smooth golden skin had a tendency to bruise, but her hands were hungry. They longed to drink in every inch of Clarke’s flesh, and her mouth watered with the desire to do the same to Clarke’s breasts. She buried her face between them, nipping and sucking everywhere she could reach, too eager to focus her attention properly.

It didn’t help that Clarke was writhing on top of her, hips moving in wicked patterns Lexa hadn’t known were possible. She could feel heat radiating from between Clarke’s legs even through two layers of fabric, and smell the keen edge of musk that had mixed with the lavender scent of Clarke’s body lotion.

All of it made Lexa dizzy. Her world narrowed to Clarke’s shining form, bathed in the late afternoon sunlight that streamed in through the window and bounced off the forgotten television screen. Clarke looked perfect. She  _ was _ perfect.

Determined to show Clarke just how perfect, Lexa switched to Clarke’s other nipple, swirling her tongue in circles. She searched for the pressure and patterns Clarke liked best, but her concentration wavered as one of Clarke’s hands snuck between their bodies, cupping her cock through her shorts.

Lexa broke away, caught between a grunt and a questioning whine.

“You’re so hard.”

She was, but the honey of Clarke’s voice made her harder. “For you.”

“For me.”

Clarke squeezed, and Lexa’s world went white. Her limbs locked up, and she almost choked on her tongue as the fullness in her balls swelled into an overpowering ache. She could have come right then,  _ would _ have come if she hadn’t bitten the inside of her cheek, trying to distract herself with pain.

“Wow.”

At first, Lexa couldn’t comprehend what Clarke was talking about. Then she noticed it, or rather felt it — a wet stain at the front of her shorts, right where her cockhead threatened to poke through. She might have delayed her peak through force of will, but Clarke had caused her to make plenty of precome.

“Did you…?”

“Not yet.”

“Why not?”

Clarke resumed kneading, and Lexa raked her nails down Clarke’s thighs on impulse. Some primal part of her wanted to make sure Clarke experienced at least a fraction of the intensity that had hijacked her own body.

“Don’t want it to be over.”

A pout pulled at Clarke’s lips. Her chin wobbled, and her blue eyes became soft and open — a trap, Lexa knew, but one she fell into willingly, just as she had countless times before. “I want to make you come, though. I’m curious.”

Lexa ground her teeth. As usual, Clarke’s ‘curiosity’ would be the death of her.

“Besides, we don’t have to stop if you come.”

That was true. She and Costia, her one and only ex-girlfriend, had taken turns touching each other. If she came, she could still potentially make Clarke...

_ Assuming Clarke is ready for that. Wait, am  _ I _ ready? _

It was difficult to check in with her own emotions, blurred as they were by lust and the placement of Clarke’s hand, but Lexa did her best. Part of her longed for Clarke’s touch, for the release Clarke offered. Her cock jumped at the prospect, and the inadvertent reaction caused Clarke to resume rubbing.

_ I want it. Want her. But we only get one first time together. There are still things I want to tell her, things I don’t know if I’m ready to say…  _ It would have been easier if Clarke was the kind of girlfriend her friends had — the kind who cared, but not too much, so that it wouldn’t hurt too badly when college and life inevitably got in the way.  _ I guess I’ve always been an all or nothing kind of girl. _

Today, though? Maybe she could make a compromise.

“Can you, uh — god, this is going to sound stupid…”

A small crinkle appeared between Clarke’s brows. “What?”

“Could you — through my shorts? I just…” Lexa couldn’t find the words to explain, but she didn’t need to. A look of delight dawned on Clarke’s face, as though she’d been given the best present of her life. Immediately, Lexa knew she’d made the right call.  _ She’s so adorable. She doesn't even care — she just wants whatever I want. _

Their shared wants became one need as Clarke leaned forward, lowering her breasts back to Lexa’s mouth. She opened, accepting one of Clarke’s stiff pink nipples as it bumped her lips, and relaxed into the couch as Clarke formed a loose half-fist around her cock. The tip twitched, and the dampness in Lexa’s shorts spread.

“You like that?” Clarke murmured above Lexa’s ear.

“Mmhmm.” Groaning was the best Lexa could do while her mouth was occupied, but Clarke seemed to like the vibrations. She trembled, and Lexa took that as a sign to suck harder. Clarke’s hand sped up, and she bit down without meaning to. “Mm!”

Clarke moaned as well, but to Lexa’s relief, it was a noise of pleasure rather than pain.  _ So, you like being bitten, huh?  _ She moved away from Clarke’s nipple, latching onto a fresh patch of skin on the side of Clarke’s breast instead. She pulled until it was purple and Clarke was squirming above her, struggling to find enough coordination to continue.

It didn’t matter. Lexa was already so swollen that the slightest touch of Clarke’s hand would have been enough. Her mind filled in the gaps as she imagined what could be — what  _ would  _ be in the very near future, if Clarke gave her just a little more time. She wondered what it would be like to come in Clarke’s hand, to slide her cock past Clarke’s plump lips, or even to spread Clarke’s legs apart and push into the burning heat she could feel hovering mere inches away…

She wanted to find out. She would find out. But first, she had to come. Her cock pounded with fullness, throbbing every bit as fast as her heart and leaking absolutely everywhere. She was on the verge of making a mess, but it hardly mattered. Her shorts were done for anyway.  _ And Clarke will get what she wants. She’ll feel me come for her… _

The thought of coming  _ for Clarke  _ made Lexa all the more sensitive. Knowing she only had a few moments left, she made a decision. She stopped teasing Clarke’s breasts and gazed up into her eyes, taking her by the hips and guiding her pelvis down.

Their bodies fit together perfectly. Clarke resumed grinding without being asked, just like she had done before, but  _ better _ somehow, although Lexa couldn’t discern why. She moved her hands from Clarke’s hips to the generous cheeks of her ass, savoring the way the soft flesh molded into her hands.

_ Will the rest of Clarke’s body do that for me? Will her curves melt into mine when we’re both naked? Will she open to let me inside? _

“Let me just…”

Dazed as she was, Lexa didn’t realize Clarke was pulling down her leggings until they were below her knees. Clarke returned to her former position in a flash, only this time, there was one less barrier. Lexa could see as well as feel the hot, wet stain at the front of Clarke’s thin cotton panties, and if she looked closely, she could make out the swollen lips of Clarke’s pussy. It settled directly on top of the bulge in her shorts, as though it was meant to be there.

Feeling Clarke press into her was Lexa’s undoing. She came with a stuttering jerk, thrusting off the couch to spill inside her shorts. If she closed her eyes, it was easy to pretend. She was practically inside of Clarke,  _ would _ have been inside except for her shorts and Clarke’s underwear, which were so soaked with fluid that they barely felt like barriers at all. She could even feel Clarke’s clit on the head of her cock, dragging back and forth, catching against the ridge and smearing her spurts all over.

“Fuck, Lex! You’re coming. I feel you coming—”

Her eyes went wide with wonder as Clarke shoved a hand into her own panties and started stroking. Slick sucking noises reached Lexa’s ears, and she spilled twice as hard as fresh warmth spread over her lap. It wasn’t coming from her, but from Clarke, whose head had lolled back in ecstasy. She squeezed Clarke’s ass tighter, bringing their pelvises as close as possible, desperate to feel everything.

As Clarke’s lips found hers, Lexa emptied the last of her pleasure. They kissed through the end of their orgasm, sharing without words. Clarke’s tongue brushed hers, not demanding, but offering.  _ This is how amazing I feel. This is how you make me feel. How wonderful we can feel together, just the two of us. _

It was a while before Lexa’s fading pleasure gave way to vague discomfort. The stickiness of her shorts and the coolness of the air on the wet fabric wasn’t exactly pleasant, but her body felt heavy and languid, and the warm, fuzzy aftereffects of her orgasm were more than enough to make up for it.

“That was incredible,” Clarke gasped from above her.

Lexa managed a hoarse laugh. “I should be embarrassed. You made me come in my pants.”

“Wasn’t that what you asked for?”

“I guess so.” It had been the right choice, although part of her still longed to experience the rest of Clarke’s body.  _ Soon, _ Lexa promised herself.  _ Once I’m ready to tell her I love her, I’ll be ready to show her just how much. _

“And? Was it worth it?”

Lexa tucked the messy strands of Clarke’s blonde hair back behind her ears. “Everything about you is worth it. Always.”

“You’re gonna make me blush, you dork.” Clarke dismounted from Lexa’s lap, bending down to retrieve her bra from the floor and giving Lexa a fantastic view of her rear end. Unable to resist, Lexa reached out to give the nearest cheek a squeeze. Clarke yelped, but in a pleased sort of way. “Okay, enough… unless you’ve changed your mind about wanting to take those shorts off.”

“Someday soon,” Lexa sighed, “but I should probably change out of them. Can I borrow a pair of pajama pants?”

“Sure.”

Clarke headed toward her dresser, but stopped after a few steps, turning around and trotting back to Lexa for yet another kiss. It was deep and passionate, and when it ended, Clarke followed up with a sheepish smile. “I don’t know why I did that.”

_ I know why. _

“Hey, I’m not complaining.”

Clarke left again, managing to make it to the dresser on her second attempt. Lexa watched, leaning back into the couch with a smile on her face.  _ I love you, Clarke Griffin. And it won’t be long before I tell you. _


End file.
